The time of our lives
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Just a little fluff between Emily and Spencer!


**This is my first Spencer x Emily ff, is a One-shot dedicated to One of my best friends(my little sister, little mommy haha) Pilix ❤️!**

 **Hope you love this...**

The day was over and she was inside her office packing everything, Emily was leaving for the weekend. They worked a lot that week, so they deserved some time off.

"Hey" Spencer said entering the room.

"Hey Reid" She didn't look at him.

"What are you going to do during the weekend?"

"First of all I'm going with the girls to the bar." She smiled at him.

"Oh" he looked at the floor, "Do you really need to go with them?" He finally asked.

"No, not at all" She walked to the front of her desk, and stood in front of him.

"Great," he said in a shy tone.

"Why are you nervous Reid?" She said in a flirty tone.

"I…. I'm not nervous Prentiss." He moved back.

"Yes you are," She tried to pull him.

"I will go home Emily, I just wanted to check on you." He walked through the door.

"Spencer don't leave" She walked and reached his hand.

"Give me a reason Emily." He put his hands around her waist.

"You just need one?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed her deeply.

Spencer made her walk towards the desk, and when the back of her legs hit it he grabbed her ass and made her sit on it. "I want you Emily." He moved her head and kissed her neck, making her moan.

"Take me Spencer," She moved her hand and throw all her belongings on the floor. She could feel his erection pressing against her center. "You are so hard for me." Emily started to open his shirt, once it was filly open she removed from his shoulders. He started to take her clothes off as well, starting with her blouse to continue with her bra.

"You are so beautiful." He caressed her breast, and took one inside his mouth. "Why you always taste this good Emily." He asked never letting her go.

"I think is that you like me so much." She said putting her hand on the bulge on his pants. "Let me see you Reid."

He removed the rest of his clothes and helped her get out of hers. "Lay Emily" he said getting on the desk with her to kiss her lips. It was a kiss full of passion, of two lovers that would never get enough of themselves, Reid touched her body.

"I need you." She moaned into his ear and buried her hands in his hair. "Please Reid"

"As you wish" he kissed her lips one more time and thrust his erect manhood in her.

His movements were slow, he felt her tight walls around him, he always loved the way she felt around him. Both of them kept moving finding a perfect rhythm. Emily caressed his back and pulled his head to kiss him.

"I'm close Spencer." She moaned between butterfly kisses.

"Me too." He said breathless, seconds later both were cumming.

"It was really good." She said feeling his soft length inside her.

"As always." He kissed her mouth and moved to get dress. "I have to go." He took his clothes and once they were ready both leave.

Once she arrived home, Emily opened the door of her house the bedroom's light was on.

"Honey I'm home." She yelled taking her shoes off.

"Finally," He say coming out of the room to kiss his wife. "You know I love this."

"You love what?" She asked with an innocent look in her eyes.

"You, me, our little game." He pulled her against his chest and kissed her mouth. "You being my boss turns me on so much." He smelled her hair. "But you know who the really boss is?" He asked biting her ear love.

"I have a really good idea." She smiled to the little girl that ran outside the room.

"Mommy! You're home." The three years old baby said to Emily.

"Yes baby." She picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy said we could eat pizza for dinner." She smiled at her father.

"Sure thing princess, your little brother or sister will be glad." She caressed her round belly.

"Great" She said hugging her mother.

"Dr. Reid, can you order the food?" She smiled at her husband.

"Of course Mrs Reid." He kissed her lips and dialed the number to order the food.

Six months later their new baby was born, a little boy that was exactly like Spencer.

"I love you so much Spencer Reid." She said to her husband that was holding the newborn

"I love you too Emily Reid." He kissed her lips, with the promise of a happily ever after.

 **The end**


End file.
